


凋零之花

by CubeSugarVoldemort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubeSugarVoldemort/pseuds/CubeSugarVoldemort
Summary: 贝拉特里克斯终于让伏地魔屈服了。





	凋零之花

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Wilting Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/504928) by Mr Bellatrix Lestrange. 

贝拉特里克斯看着她的主人在房间里来回踱步，怒火如同电流一般在空气中涌动。都是那个啮齿动物斯内普的错，用那个微不足道的半个预言来烦他。贝拉不知道自己应该感到感激还是生气。因为他的缘故，她的主人终于屈服了。

他已经不再喊叫和咒骂了。这确实是唯一合理的解决方法……

“我没有人类的弱点，贝拉。”他绕着她打转，嘶嘶地说，几乎像是一个猎人在围捕猎物。贝拉特里克斯忍住了哆嗦的冲动。

“主人。”她勉强说道。

“但是，我相信我……需要你的协助。我无法向其他食死徒请求这种协助。”

贝拉不得不拼命忍住，才没有跪倒在地，求黑魔王就地在这瓷砖地板、在这月光之下要了她。或许他会喜欢这样，更欣赏这种方式，可贝拉特里克斯不能假装她知晓一些自己并不了解的东西。假定黑魔王的意图是一种罪孽。所以她坚定地站在原地，享受着他爱抚她的脖子，嗅着她的发丝。他那骨瘦如柴的双手在她的身后游走，每一次都比上一次更加往下。

“我不能说我没有更关注过你，贝拉。我发觉你……在关注我。”他的话如同一阵风，打破了房间里的沉默——其中只有贝拉粗重的呼吸。无论这些话多么友善，由他说出来，都像是一种侮辱。贝拉打了个哆嗦。

“你不想这样吗？不想尽情享用你的幻想和绝望的回忆？我给你提供了一个机会，尽管它可能十分微小。对于不信任布莱克这一点，我是明智的。”

他在朝她叫喊。她真想开口说话。可她保持着不动。如果她在受训，他不会乐意她表现得好像得到了嘉奖。他的手抓住她的屁股时，她的呼吸哽在了喉咙里。

他苍白的嘴唇滑落一声轻笑；想让她畏缩，可他只是在戏弄她。“放松，贝拉。你没遇到麻烦。还是你应该遇到麻烦呢？”

“没——没有，主人。”她结结巴巴地说，声音十分压抑，仿佛有一条蛇勒住了她的脖子。她的紧身胸衣似乎比以往更紧了。黑魔王继续着他的抚摸。

她记起了很久以前，那时的生活还比较简单。“继续祈盼吧，贝拉。”德鲁埃拉叹了口气。“总有一天你的梦想都会实现的。”

而现在，她的主人把手从她的身后挪到了前面——挪到了束着她的长袍的带子上——她一定要感谢她的幸运星。她的每一个愿望里都有伏地魔。这不仅仅是童话故事。

“你不阻止我，也不鼓励我。我应该把这种没有表示当作不情愿吗？”哪怕没有看他，贝拉特里克斯也知道，他的脸上带着笑。他只有伤害贝拉的时候才会笑。

她一言不发，引着他的双手来到衣带，解开了她的衣服，扔到了地上。她脱下紧身胸衣和裙子，但是他没让她把内裤也脱下。

“你的焦虑毫无吸引力，礼貌一点儿。请我去做我要做的事。”

贝拉特里克斯羞愧地红了脸，不像之前那么兴奋了。她的主人走到她的面前，她垂下眼睛，开口说道——非常清晰，这样他就不会误解她的话，或者指出她的默认态度了。“请脱掉我的衣服，主人。这将是无上荣幸。”

她绞尽脑汁寻找可能的错处，但是她传达的信息一如既往的清楚。她想要他。

他苍白的手指划过她的锁骨，她小麦色的皮肤与他的白皙形成了鲜明对比。长指摸索着她，渐渐落到她赤裸的胸前。她闭上双眼，呼吸声响彻她的脑海，如同滔天巨浪，她的心脏在胸膛里跳得十分猛烈。有那么一瞬间，她真想知道黑魔王是否也有着一颗跳动的心——他的心跳是什么频率？——但是这些话在她的脑海中危险地涌动着，她很庆幸自己闭上了眼睛。思考他不允许的事情，这是多么可耻啊。她的心漏跳了一拍。

这时，他咬着她浅粉色的乳头，优雅地托着她的乳房。她猛吸了一口气，尽量不去扭动身体。他的嘴，噢，这真是最高的荣誉了。她很想去掉所有前戏，对伏地魔说，就这样屈服吧！但是，那一定比他给予这个世界的所有嘲弄还要糟糕。他做事有自己的节奏。

背后有一堵结实的墙壁，她将全部重量都依托在上面。他那光滑无瑕的双手用力地抓着她，粗暴地对待她，她如同被风吹得凌乱不堪的树。她知道自己的能力。他蹂躏着她，感受着她，逐渐喜欢上了这种折磨。噢，没错。

她的滚圆在他的双手和牙齿之间晃荡。她被困在墙壁与他之间，紧紧抓住他的肩膀，胡乱摆动着身体。他的轻啃逐渐变成了咬动，最终流出血来。她的尖叫声哽在了喉咙里，他松开那处血肉淋漓的皮肤时，她才松了口气，气喘吁吁地小声呻吟。

贝拉感觉她主人的舌头像蛇一样滑溜溜的，滑过她结实的小腹，在腹部来回游走。他的牙齿磨擦着皮肤，但是他只是在戏弄她。她知道，他总是这样对她。

他的手离那里太近了，那个她梦想着他会触碰的地方——他会的。她又猛吸了一口气，真是脆弱的布莱克家族的肺啊，他勾住了她的内裤。现在，他的脸已经与她的秘密地带平齐了，哪怕这种事真实发生在她眼前，她的脑海还是乱了起来。他要，他几乎，他——

——他笑了。

那冰冷阴沉的笑声让贝拉知道，她做错了事，犯了一个不可能被忽视的幼稚错误。

她搞砸了。

她还什么都没做呢。

噢，她甚至还什么都没做呢。

“贝拉，你真的以为我会取悦你吗。这倒是很方便。”他站起身，又踱起了步，但是并没有生气。他现在有些黯然神伤了。他虽如此行为举止，眼睛却灼灼发亮。他远不止是一个男人。

“贝拉特里克斯，你这个可怜的东西。啧啧。我真希望你能做得更好。”

她垂下目光，眼中含泪。她的皮肤上沾了血，他碰过的后背还在不断起伏。她差点忘记自己还靠在墙上了，她直起身体，不想把半褪的内裤拉上去，否则她的样子就会更蠢了。黑魔王从不给予第二次机会。

她正打算离开，捡起她的衣服，乞求他的宽容，然后跑回罗道夫斯身边，这样她就不会觉得这么悲惨了。她会假装今晚什么都没发生。但是她还什么都没做，后背就又贴上了石墙。

“我和你还没结束呢。”他吼道，极尽粗鲁——十分粗鲁——地将她的内裤完全扯了下来，露出了潮湿的黑色卷毛。空气扑了上来，她极力忍住不要发出呻吟，但是这种诱惑太过强烈了。

她还没想到他下一步要做什么，他就进入了她的体内，他没有脱光衣服，甚至都没有露出身体，她什么也看不到。但是她能感觉到他那爬行动物的粗长勃起不断撞入她体内，令她蜷起了地上的脚趾。他的呼吸十分平稳，而她在他手中迎合地扭动着，适时地发出哭叫和呻吟。她被撑开得几乎有些痛了，她从未被人进入这么深过，但是这种感觉很好，与他十分相称，她忍不住思考着，这意味着什么。他们紧密结合，共享这亲密的一刻。这是从未有人踏足过的领域。

他们的身体自如契合，他的粗长滑进滑出，减弱了人体与非人体之间的磨擦声。但是，在贝拉的思绪、梦境、呻吟和喘息之间，房间里十分喧闹了。她盯着他的眼睛，思绪飘散开来。飘散到那些时日里，她躺在床上自慰，嘴里叫着他的名字，只要他在场，她就会膝盖发软。失败的羞愧和一生的奉献。全都是他。

——那是贝拉特里克斯与黑魔王有关的最早的一段记忆。他们已经走到这个地步了。贝拉盯着阿兹卡班空荡荡的墙壁，想象着她还能听到远处的尖叫声。伏地魔告诉她，他没有人类的弱点。他当然不爱她，她只是一个消遣，可是她一直都能接受。

牢房外面，摄魂怪来回滑动，想从她的身上吸取快乐，可是她没有快乐了。她有她的主人。她的主人会来找她，她不习惯被抛开这么久。

贝拉一直接受这样的教导，如果你祈盼，祈盼得足够长久，那么你的所有梦想都会实现。

或许这个规则并不适用于噩梦。

**「** **完** **」**


End file.
